


Life Is A Cheesy Rom Com

by awhitehead17



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam bingo 2019, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sappy Shit, Sunsets, Tim and Kon being lovable dorks, that's practically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: The moment was already cheesy enough and Tim didn’t need to add any more fuel to the fire at this stage. So what he was a idiot in love, sue him. He’s happy and that’s all that matters at the end of the day.





	Life Is A Cheesy Rom Com

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for 'Idiots In Love' on my Batfam Bingo 2019 card. It's basically just some sappy shit between Tim and Kon which I enjoyed writing very much and I hope you all enjoy it! :D

“Admit it.”

“No.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m not betraying Gotham like that.”

“Really? How can you deny that this isn’t a better view?”

“Well what can I say, I’m a city boy at heart.”

A huff and a shove was his answer and Tim lets out a laugh at the actions. He grins over at Conner, “Would it help if I said that it’s a very close second?”

Conner gives him a look like he’s debating it. After a couple second he’s pulling a face and shaking his head, “Nope. The damage has been done. That’s it, you’ve hurt my country boy pride, you can’t fix it.”

Tim lets out a laugh as he rolls his eyes, “I’m pretty sure that your Superboy-ego is more than big enough to cover up your wounded country boy pride Kon.”

“I don’t know, the wound is pretty deep, it’ll take a lot to help it heal.”

“Not even super healing?”

“Doubt it.”

“Any ideas on what would help it heal?” Tim raises an eyebrow at him just knowing that there was a catch to this somewhere along the lines.

Kon glances over at him, a smirk making its way across his lips, “There may be _one_ thing that could help heal the wound.”

Tim raises both eyebrows in mock surprise. Feeling playful he decides to indulge Conner and where this could potentially be leading to. “Oh? What’s that then?”

Next to him Conner leans over so their faces were inches apart, he could feel the heat coming off him and could easily see how piercing Conner’s blue eyes really were. If Tim leans forward just a _tiny_ bit he could be pressing their lips together in a nice passionate kiss. Despite how much he wants to he doesn’t however, he restrains himself and waits to see what Kon’s about to do.

“Perhaps a kiss from a little birdie would help heal it quicker.”

“A little birdie? Really?”

Kon nods his head, pretending to be deadly serious, “Oh yeah definitely. You see the little birdie I had in mind is a special kind of bird, one that-”

Tim cuts him off by leaning forward and pressing their lips together. He couldn’t be bothered to wait any longer and it was also to get Kon to shut up. The other teen was rambling too much and Tim lost his patience.

Their lips slide together in easy movements, like it was all muscle memory. Moments later a sweet pressure against his lips gets Tim to open up his mouth which allows Kon’s tongue to enter. He lets out a moan as Kon explores his mouth with his tongue and he presses his body against Kon’s even tighter. Broad hands find their way over his back and start rubbing up and down while Tim’s own hands hook around Conner’s neck and forces his boyfriend impossibly closer.

They kiss until they were breathless and then some more. Tim only pulls away from Conner when he’s moments away from passing out from the lack of oxygen. He pulls his face away, never letting go of Conner’s head as he does so, and takes a deep breath in an attempt to get his breathing back under control.

Opposite him Conner was also trying to get control of his breathing and as Tim looks at him he lets out a breathless laugh. “If you wanted a kiss you should have just said so.” He tells him with a pointed look.

Conner grins at him and the hands on his back give him a squeeze, “Well I was getting there but _somebody_ was a bit impatient.”

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Tim comments looking away.

“Course you don’t, that’s totally not the reason why you jump me before proceeding to have a heavy make out session during which you climbed into my lap.”

Tim looks back at him before looking down and sure enough he was sat on Conner’s lap, straddling the other teen’s hips with his knees. “Huh, I didn’t even realise I did that.”

Conner lets out a belly laugh which Tim could easily feel. His laughter was contagious and seconds later Tim could feel himself grinning before he too was laughing.

Once their stomachs were hurting and their cheeks were aching they manage to calm themselves down only with the occasional giggle happening. They stay sat together for a while and just look at one another. Tim takes in the features of Kon’s face, his chiselled jaw line, his cropped black hair, piercing blue eyes, pink and now swollen lips.

It’s easy to say that Kon was handsome, anyone would agree, and while that certainly is a bonus that’s not the reason why Tim dates him. No the reason why he’s dating him is because of what’s inside of him. Conner is a kind, gentle, considerate human being. He puts others before himself, he thinks the world of Ma and Pa Kent and is appreciative of what they’ve done for him, he always makes sure his friends are happy and he always tries to do what he thinks is right.

Of course he didn’t start out like that, when he was younger he was brash, big headed, cocky and self-absorbed but over time he matured (even died) and became this wonderful young man in front of him.

Coming out of his own thoughts he huffs out a laugh after he realises that he’s been staring at Kon for too long. He starts getting off the meta’s lap but was stopped by the grip on his back tightening.

“No, no. What’s so funny?” Kon narrows his eyes at Tim like he’s been offended.

Tim shakes his head, a smile stretching across his lips, “It’s nothing Kon. Seriously it’s nothing. Now let me go.”

“Uh no way, not until you tell me what’s funny. You stared at me really intense for a while then started to laugh, I want to know what it is.”

Rolling his eyes Tim reaches behind him and grabs Kon’s hands off his back, he laces their fingers together and holds them between their bodies. “I was just thinking about how stupidly in love I am with you that’s all. I laughed because it’s just so cheesy, like crappy rom com cheesy.”

Kon shrugs, “Nothing wrong with a little romance in your life dude.”

Tim gives him a look, “I didn’t say that.”

He starts climbing off Kon’s lap and this time his boyfriend lets him go. He settles back down in his original place at Kon’s side on the blanket they had laid out hours ago. He looks away from Kon and over at the scenery in front of them. The sky was plastered in beautiful shades of oranges and red which make up that evening’s sunset, the colours giving their surroundings a golden glow to them and making everything else in the distance all silhouettes.

They were spending a week at the farm together just to get away from the city life for a bit and to spend some quality time together. Earlier that day it had been absolutely beautiful, not a cloud in the sight and not a single breeze of wind so of course the beautiful day turned into a beautiful night and Kon wanted to go out and watch the sunset, of course Tim joined him and that’s how they ended up on a blanket.

“Okay, admittedly it is beautiful.” Tim comments after a few minutes of silence.

Kon grins over at him, “I knew you’d admit it!”

“ _But_ ,” Tim says exaggerating the word, “Gotham’s sunsets are better. There’s something about seeing the city bathing in an orange glow and seeing all the building turn into silhouettes that just makes it more appealing. At least to me.”

Conner rolls his head on his neck with a deep groan, “Ugh, I can’t believe you. I swear to god that I’m dating a heathen or at least something along those lines.”

Tim laughs, “Nope, you’re simply dating a city boy Kon.” 

Kon sighs and picks up Tim’s hand to hold it, “That I am,” he says softly looking at him with love filled eyes.

Tim couldn’t help the blush that appears on his cheeks as they warm up, he smiles back and looks away. He laughs lightly again and comments, “God we’re a couple of loved up idiots aren’t we?” All he could hear in the back of his mind is Steph and Jason yelling at them to go find a room, Dick was there cooing at the sweetness between them and even Damian was there but was tutting in disgust.

“Well there could be worse things in the world to be. You know what, I’ll make the moment even cringier-”

“Please don’t.”

“-and say that I’m happy to be here with you and I wouldn’t change this for the world. I love you Tim Drake and nothing is going to change that.”

Tim blinks at him for a moment. A few beats go by before he’s reaching out to shove Kon, “Oh my god you giant sap, just shut up you dork! The moment was bad enough as it was but that was horrendous!”

Kon chuckles and grabs his hand, “Well it’s true!”

Kon pulls him into another kiss which Tim immediately relaxes into. The meta makes an approving humming sound which Tim couldn’t help but replicate. This kiss wasn’t as heated as the their last one so they broke apart being able to breathe easily though they were both smiling widely and stupidly at each other.

Like Kon had said, Tim wouldn’t change this for the world. He loved being here with Kon on the peaceful grounds of Kent Farm with a beautiful sunset in the background.

He won’t be admitting that out loud anytime soon, the moment was already cheesy enough and Tim didn’t need to add any more fuel to the fire at this stage. So what he was a idiot in love, sue him. He’s happy and that’s all that matters at the end of the day.


End file.
